1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition having an antistatic effect. More particularly, it is concerned with a resin composition which has an antistatic effect as well as being transparent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, plastic materials have high electric resistance, hence they are readily charged by friction and like other actions to inevitably attract onto the surface thereof dust and like other foreign substances to make its outer appearance unsightly or to be the cause for erroneous operations and disorders in electrical and electronic appliances.
For decreasing static charging of the plastic materials which is readily chargeable, there has so far been known to apply an antistatic agent onto the surface of the plastic materials, or kneading such antistatic agent into the plastic materials. As the antistatic agent for application, there has been known various surface active agents or silicon compounds.
However, such antistatic surface active agent is readily removed from the plastic materials by washing, so that maintenance of its antistatic effect over a long period of time is difficult to expect. While the silicon compound can be expected to have a fairly good antistatic effect, control of its conditions for application, nevertheless, is difficult, its working efficiency is also poor, and moreover, it has a disadvantageous aspect in cost for its treatment. On the other hand, kneading of the antistatic agent into the plastic material exhibits its effect by exudation of such antistatic agent to the surface of the plastic material, on account of which its effect remarkably decreases by washing or friction of the plastic materials, the recovery of which requires a long period of time.
Furthermore, since both of the above-mentioned methods are to exhibit their antistatic effect by increasing the ion conductivity on the surface of the resin due to adsorption of moisture in the air onto the surface thereof, the presence of water is indispensable, on account of which various problems remain, such as in the atmosphere where humidity is low and the antistatic effect becomes disadvantageously low.